Sequel to New Beginnings
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha had found each other but things happen that might break them up.


Sequel to New Beginnings

"Inuyasha, you make me so mad" Kagome yelled as she stormed off and slammed the door to her room.

Inuyasha just stood there for a moment not really understanding what had happened. He walked to Kagomes room and knocked on the door and said "Kagome."

"Go away" she replied

"No" he said

She didn't replay, so he decided to try and open the door but found it locked. He was about to knock again when he her Sango say "What did you do this time?"

Inuyasha looked at the raven haired girl confusion evident on his face and said "I don't know."

Sango rolled her eyes and knocked on her friend's door "Kagome, it's me Sango, can I come in?"

The door opened just enough to let Sango in and then was slammed again.

"What did he do this time?" Sango asked Kagome as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"He forgot our anniversary"

"That does kind of sound like Inuyasha, but Kagome you haven't been dating for that long how can you have an anniversary?"

"No I mean the anniversary of our first date" Kagome told her friend as she sighed.

"Kagome you can't honestly expect him to remember a silly anniversary like that" Sango replied while looking at her friend. Kagome glared at Sango and thought for a moment and said "You may be right. I guess I should go and apologize for yelling at him." And with that Kagome got up and went to find her confused boyfriend.

"Inuyasha" she said as when she found him sitting in the kitchen with his head in his hands. He looked up at the sound of his name and said "Kagome."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" she said as she rung her hands. He got up and walked over to her so he could hug her and say "I'm sorry for forgetting our anniversary"

"Oh, it's ok I shouldn't expect you to remember all of these dates."

He smiled and kissed her forehead and said "I remember the important things don't I?"

"Yes" she said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. They continued kissing until Sango entered the room and cleared her throat.

"Get a room" she said as the two pulled apart. The three of them sat at the table and started chatting about their day. After a while Sango's phone rang and she got up to answer it, when she left the room Inuyasha leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her nose in a playful manner. She giggled and reached up to run her fingers through his dark hair.

Sango reentered the room and looked at the two and smiled, 'I knew they were perfect for each other'

"Ok knock it off you two, that was Miroku he wanted to know if you guys wanted to go out with us tonight?"

"Where?" asked Kagome

"Oh this new club he found, he says it's supposed to be happening, and that's his word."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and shrugged "I don't mind if you don't" he said, and Kagome nodded. She stood up and grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her to her room, "We have to get ready" she said and the two girls spent the next hour trying to find the perfect outfit to wear. Inuyasha got bored and headed to the living room to watch some TV while he waited for the girls. He got up when the doorbell rang and opened the door for Miroku.

"Hey buddy, where are the girls?" Miroku asked

"Where do you think, they're getting ready" Inuyasha answered as he rolled his eyes. "Oh" said Miroku and the two sat down to watch some random TV show. The girls seemed to be taking forever and Miroku got up and went to see what was taking so long. He found the girls in Kagome's room putting the finishing touches on their makeup he walked in and said hello to Kagome and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, he went to place a hand on her ass when he was stopped by Sango saying "Don't even think about it."

He pouted for a moment but then recovered and said "Are we ready to go?"

The girls nodded and went to grab their purses and the four of them left. They got to the club quickly and got in without a problem. They walked until they found a table and soon a server came over to take their drink orders.

"This place is pretty nice" Sango said as she looked at Miroku. The others nodded and looked around some more. Pretty soon their drinks were placed in front of them and they toasted to a night out with friends. They chatted and laughed for a while until they heard a voice say "Inuyasha."

He turned to look and see who had said his name and was shocked to see his ex girlfriend Kikyo standing in front of him. He stared at her for a moment and then said "Kikyo."

The others just stared silently between the two wondering who this woman was.

"Oh my god it is you" the women practically screamed as she threw herself at him. He sat there stunned and just said "Uh Kikyo"

She released herself from him and asked him how he had been. He replied and she then realized the others were staring at her. "Oh I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Kikyo" she said as she introduced herself.

Inuyasha said "Kikyo this is Miroku and his girlfriend Sango and this is my girlfriend Kagome" he said as he wrapped an arm around Kagome.

Kikyo looked dejected for a moment when she heard Kagome and Inuyasha were dating but she quickly recovered. She said "Well I see I have interrupted a fun night for you guys I guess I'll be going, see you around Inuyasha" she said as she waived and walked away. When she was gone everybody turned to look at Inuyasha with questioning looks on their face.

Inuyasha took a sip of his drink and said nothing. Miroku piped up and said "Are you going to tell us who she was?"

"Uh, she's kind of my ex" Inuyasha answered as he stared into his glass.

"That's her!" Miroku cried and Sango slapped him.

"Miroku!" she said.

"Sorry" he said as he wrapped his arms around Sango and tried to apologize. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who refused to look at her. When he finally looked up he saw Kagome staring at him. She was about to say something when he said "Excuse me for a moment" as he walked towards the restroom. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and shrugged. The three started talking once more; Kagome would look towards the direction Inuyasha had walked off to every few seconds. Sango noticed and said "Go look for him if you are worried."

Kagome nodded and slid out of the booth to go find her boyfriend. She walked towards the restrooms and saw he wasn't there, she looked over towards the bar and couldn't see him either, 'Maybe he went outside' she thought and she headed towards the door.

She was pushing her way through the throng of bodies on the dance floor and saw something familiar out of the corner of her eyes. She looked to her right and saw Inuyasha standing with Kikyo, she walked towards them and was about to call his name when she saw Kikyo lean forward and kiss Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood stunned for a moment and then broke away from her rapidly, but it was too late Kagome had already seen them.

He turned to head back to the table when he ran into Kagome, and she was mad. He saw her face and instantly knew she had seen what had happened between the two exes. Inuyasha took a step forward and said "Kagome" but she quickly ran away from him. He tried to catch up with her but was too late she had already left. He went back to the table and told Miroku and Sango what had happened and said he was going after her to explain.

Kagome was furious and hurt. She had tears in her eyes. 'How could he' she thought to herself. She continued to walk towards home without paying too much attention to where she was going and ran into someone. She fell and landed hard on her backside. She looked up to see who she had run into and gasped, it was her ex Koga.

"Kagome" he said surprised.

"Koga" she said.

"Are you alright? Here let me help you" he said as he offered her his hand. She took it and hefted herself off the ground. "Kagome have you been crying?" he asked sweetly.

She didn't answer right away and soon found a handkerchief being forced into her hands. She mumbled a thank you and they stood there in silence. He waited until she had cleaned her face and said "Kagome what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing it's just Inuyasha" she said as she handed him back the handkerchief.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her quietly.

She shrugged and soon found herself with her hand in his, as he led them towards her home. When they got inside he sat her down and went to fix her something to drink. She whispered thanks when he handed her a glass of hot tea. "Tell me what happened" he said as he reached out and patted her hand.

She lifted her head and began to explain what had happened at the club he listened without saying a word and when she was done he took the glass from her hand and hugged her. "I'm sorry Kagome" he said. She was surprised at his sweetness and thought 'He's changed since I last saw him.'

She nestled herself in his arms and sighed. She was thinking about what had happened between her and Inuyasha when she felt a hand life her chin. She looked into Koga's eyes and gasped. Before she could say a word he lowered his lips to hers, it was at that moment that Inuyasha burst through the door and said "What the hell!"

Kagome broke away from Koga and stood up quickly. "Inuyasha" she cried. Koga stood up as well and faced Inuyasha. "What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed to Koga.

"Kagome invited me" was Koga's reply. Kagome was about to speak up when Inuyasha stepped forward and raised his fist, he was about to strike Koga when Kagome screamed for him to stop. He stopped just before his fist landed a hit to Koga's jaw. Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend and lowered his fist. Koga looked between the two and said "Maybe I should go" and with that he walked out of the apartment.

"Kagome, why was he here?" Inuyasha said as he stepped towards her.

Kagome looked at him and replied "Well I ran into him on the way home and he invited himself over because he could see I was upset."

"So why did he kiss you?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question" Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked stunned and said "Kagome let me explain. Kikyo was my girlfriend a long time ago. I broke up with her before I met you. It seems like she never got over me and wanted to drive a wedge between us. She was always the jealous type."

Kagome stared at him as he talked. When he was done he walked towards her and reached out a hand to place it around her waist. She looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. She sighed as she laid her head down on his chest. He smiled and then said "Kagome, you still haven't told me why Koga kissed you."

She leaned back to look at him once more and said "I guess he thought I might be vulnerable and he tried to take advantage of it."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes as she spoke and could see what she was saying was the truth. He said "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, can we please forget about it?"

"Yes, Inuyasha we can" she replied and reached up to brush his hair away from his face. He took her hand and placed a kiss to her palm, this sent a shiver up her spine. He slowly started kissing her wrist and made his way up her arm and to her shoulder. She sighed when his lips found her neck. She leaned her head to one side to give him better access. He whispered her name in between kisses and his breath on her skin made her knees buckle. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She sighed as his tongue made its way into her mouth. They broke apart a few minutes later so both could catch their breath. She laid her head on his shoulder and he said "Kagome"

"Mmmmmm" she replied.

"I. . . I love" he said and she snapped her head to look at him. She was surprised by his statement but quickly recovered and said "Oh Inuyasha, I love you too."

The two hugged and started kissing once more. Kagome broke away from him and he groaned in disappointment. She laughed and said "Inuyasha, let's go to my room", she grabbed his hand slowly led him to her room. When they entered she shut the door and smiled wickedly at him, he looked at her and said her name huskily. She wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss his neck. He couldn't help but moan as her lips touched his skin and soon he was fumbling to take off her clothes. When he succeeded he laid them both down on the bed and they spent the rest of the night exploring each other.


End file.
